


Playing

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Feels, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Mild Language, Multi, Mutual Pining, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:“I don’t give a fuck about you anyways,Whoever said I give a shit about you ?You never share your toys or communicate,I guess I’m just a play date to you.”-Melanie Martinez, "Play Date"
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828672
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Playing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> Niji sounds like an ass but he's actually also as pinning idiot

Shôgo knew he had fucked up when he stepped out on the rooftop. The loud creaking noise of the door made the two people turn their heads at him and before he could go back inside the building, the girl was headed towards him and she snuck out just in time for the door to close behind her.  
  
He looked at the remaining figure who hadn’t moved from his spot near the wire fence. He finally sighed.  
  
“Spying on me now ?’  
  
Shôgo rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, you wish. I’m here to eat lunch.”  
  
As proof, he dumbly lifted his lunchbox and Nijimura arched an eyebrow.  
  
“You cook ? That’s unexpected.”  
  
“Well obviously that’s unexpected for you, you know nothing about me.”  
  
In fact, his mom had been the one to make it but it’s not like he was lying so who cared really.  
  
The dark-haired boy frowned, clearly displeased but wisely didn’t argue the point.  
  
“I still do know some things about you, though… like how many moles you have on your body or how you look like when you come.”  
  
He threw him a smug look and Shôgo glared.  
  
“So ? You’re not the only one and you won’t be the last.”  
  
He held out his breath, trying to look as nonchalant as possible while waiting for his Captain’s reaction.  
  
The older boy passed a hand in his hair, and let out a chuckle.  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
Shôgo went to his usual spot and sat down, taking out his bow and opening it in a desperate attempt to appear unbothered by the lack of reaction. He casually spoke up.  
  
“So what, you got a confession ? You’re gonna date her ?”  
  
“I could, I guess.”  
  
He gripped his chopsticks tighter.  
  
That’s not what he asked.  
  
“So I guess we won’t be seeing each other then.”  
  
He started taking bites of his rice. He didn’t feel like eating anymore but there was no way he was going to let it show that it affected him.  
  
“Well, if I start dating her, yes we wouldn’t.”  
  
He was regretting not taking a drink at the vending machine. It would have put a dent on his so small allowance but it would have been worth it.  
  
“Ooh, well keep me posted. So I can congratulate the happy couple.”  
  
“You’d be the first to know.”  
  
 _Great._  
  
He gulped down his bite, lump big in his throat.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
The footsteps sounded farther as Nijimura got to the exit, opened the door loudly and got back inside the school.  
  
Free from the suffocating atmosphere and at his wits end, he sobbed softly into his food.


End file.
